


You're Hired

by gallifreygotlokid



Series: Working With Heroes [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreygotlokid/pseuds/gallifreygotlokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi was having a rough day in the lab, but everything becomes a little more interesting when a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Hired

**Author's Note:**

> Since they're both in the same universe, I decided "Why the heck not?" and went with it. I also may or may not have been having a desperate need for Tadashi to interact with the Avengers, so that's gonna happen later.

Tadashi was having a rough day. Maybe a little more than a rough day. None of his recent coding fixes for Baymax were working, Hiro was acting like a rebellious teenager with too much time, and Tadashi didn’t have enough time. He was about to give up for the day when Professor Callaghan walked into the lab, trailed by someone. That someone walked in with his back turned and Tadashi didn’t recognize the mess of dark hair, but as soon as that someone turned around, Tadashi was starstruck. Tony Stark had just walked into his lab. The Tony Stark. Iron Man. The owner of the company Tadashi was hoping to work for. Tony Stark was in the lab. And was walking over to him. Looking right at him and sticking a hand out for Tadashi to shake. 

Still shell-shocked, Tadashi didn’t say a word as he shook the hand of Tony Stark. Man, he wasn’t going to get over that. And Hiro was going to be so jealous. Tadashi pulled his head out of the clouds when he realized Professor Callaghan was talking to him. Or about him, he didn’t really catch which.

“— so Tadashi, why don’t you show Mr. Stark what you’ve been working on. This really is quite impressive.” Tadashi nodded, trying to find his voice as he led the two men to his computer and the red box that held Baymax.

“Uh, I’ve been working on a robotic nurse, to, you know, provide healthcare at home. He’s called Baymax. I’m still working out some bugs in the coding that are being difficult, but I think it’s coming along well.” Tadashi finished, getting more confident as he kept speaking, the familiar topic giving him some comfort. He noticed Mr. Stark looking at his screen, examining the coding he’d been about ready to throw out the window.

“This is some advanced stuff. As in, this is what I was doing in college. I’m impressed.” And with that, Tony Stark sat down at his desk and started scrolling through the pages and pages of coding that Tadashi was having problems with. Then Stark started making changes every few pages. Was Tony Stark helping him fix his robot? Did he get to claim it was a joint project with Tony Stark? Wouldn’t that be awesome. “I think that once the coding problems are solved, which can easily be done with an extra person going through it, Baymax will be very useful. You’re hired.”

Tadashi started. “Hired? But, but, but I wasn’t asking for a job! You want to hire me because of a few pages of my coding?”

“Well, yeah. I’m Tony Stark. I’m never wrong. And I want to hire you, Mr. Genius Programmer.” Stark pulled out a card and wrote something on the back. “Give me a call so that I can officially hire you and you can fill out the paperwork and all that other stuff Pepper is always bugging me about. And then you’re hired. Also, I fixed your problem. It was in line 356 of your coding. You’re welcome.”

And with that, Tony Stark walked out of the lab, leaving everyone in it stunned and staring at Tadashi Hamada, brand-new employee of Stark Industries, staring after him gaping and frozen.


End file.
